Sick
by Blaineisaur
Summary: Kurt gets sick and Blaine insists on taking care of him.


This was all Blaine's fault.

He was the one that had dragged Kurt out into the freezing cold yesterday because he wanted to play in the snow. You know, like any mature 17 year old does.

Now Kurt was currently lying in his bed, blankets pulled up to his chin, shivering. He sniffled as he sunk down lower into his warm cacoon he had made himself and had started to close his tired eyes when he heard someone swing his door open.

"Kurt it's started to snow again, you have to come and see!"Bouncing towards him was Blaine dressed in a large coat, his chunky red and white stripped scarf and his blue beanie covering his head, apart from a few wild curls that had fallen down on his forehead.

Blaine stopped to take in Kurt's appearance. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was sticking in every direction. It was the most adorable thing Blaine had ever seen. He took off his coat and sat down on the bed placing a soft hand on Kurt's forehead.

"Kurt baby, you're heating up," Blaine said concerned.

"But I'm so cold Blaine," Kurt replied softly as he slowly started to close his heavy eyes.

"You can't go to class today, you need to stay in bed and get better okay?"

Blaine got a sleeping nod in return.

"And I'm going to stay here to take care of you," Blaine said standing up to remove his scarf and beanie, before slipping under the blankets pulling his sleepy boyfriend into his arms. Kurt was too tired to argue with him. He felt Kurt latch onto his shirt and curl himself into his side, trying to gain some warmth from the boy next to him.

Blaine could feel the shivers that were running through Kurt body. He started to stroke his soft chestnut hair, receiving a small content sigh from Kurt, before leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead.

They had been in this position for a couple of hours. Kurt curled tightly into Blaine, breathing heavily as he slept, with Blaine slowly rubbing circles in his back. As Kurt woke up he rubbed his eyes and looked up to Blaine who just smiled down softly.

"Hey... You feel any better?"

Kurt just shook his head in response, before he started to cough. Why was his throat burning so much?

"Blaine..." Kurt started softly. "Could you maybe make me some tea?" Kurt looked up at him hopefully.

Blaine just chuckled and placed a quick kiss on Kurt's dry lips before moving the boy off his chest so he could get up. "Sure baby."

Blaine was probably only gone for about 10 minutes but to Kurt it felt like hours. He missed the warmth.

Just as Kurt snuggled back into his pile of blankets, Blaine came back into the room, steaming cup in hand.

He walked slowly over to his boyfriend, being careful not to spill anything. After placing the tea on the nightstand he went over to Kurt's desk, immediately finding what he was searching for. Kurt was looking at him curiously as he watched his boyfriend move around the room. Blaine walked over to the TV putting in a DVD and picking up the remote before moving back over to the bed. He motioned for Kurt to sit up, still wrapped up in the blankets, and swiftly slipped in behind him pulling his back flush against his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Blaine placed a small kiss on the slightly sweaty skin just below Kurt's ear. He pointed the remote towards the TV pressing play. Kurt recognised the movie instantly.

Kurt picked up the tea and started sipping while Blaine hooked his chin over his shoulder.

"This movie always makes me feel better," Kurt said faintly, with a small yawn escaping his lips, watching as _The Wizard Of Oz_ started to play.

Blaine just smiled and whispered, "I know."

Blaine had reluctantly left Kurt that night and went back to his room to sleep. But when he awoke the next morning he could feel his muscles aching as he shivered. "Oh no."

Kurt was slowly waking up, reaching for one of the many boxes of tissues he had scattered around the bed, sniffling as he moved. He was feeling worse today than he was yesterday. His muscles ached as he pulled the blankets further up trying to get himself warm, even though his skin was burning. He started to drift back to sleep when he heard coughing coming from towards the door.

He opened his eyes to see Blaine. As Blaine closed the door and moved towards the bed, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, Kurt took in his wild curls and his slightly pink cheeks.

"Kurtie I think I'm sick," Blaine said with a pout. "Can I please lay with you?"

Kurt giggled softly, lifting up the blankets he had on top of him as he sniffled, letting Blaine crawl in next to him. Kurt rubbed Blaine's back as he let out a throaty cough.

"That's what you get for kissing me yesterday," Kurt said with a slight smirk.

"Totally worth it," Blaine replied with a grin as he buried his face into Kurt's neck. It had only been a couple of minutes before they fell asleep holding each other.

Kurt woke up a few hours later to the sound of Blaine's coughing. He placed a hand in his curls and started stroking softly.

"You okay baby?" He felt Blaine nod slightly before tightening his grip on Kurt's waist.

"Mmm... Kurtie you're so warm," Blaine mumbled, stifling a yawn into Kurt's shirt.

Kurt pulled the blankets back up around them both. "You're so cuddly when you're sick," Kurt said with a slight giggle.

"I like to cuddle you when I'm healthy too," Blaine replied with a smirk.

"Oh I know you do." Kurt let out a chuckle and reached for a tissue.

Blaine looked over to the window watching the snow landed on the ground. He hummed and pulled Kurt in a close as he possibly could, before speaking.

"Baby I really want something hot to drink. And I want to watch a movie. And I want to cuddle you forever."

A smile appeared on Kurt's lips as he slipped himself down so he was facing Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I would love that too but completing two of those things requires leaving this bed and I just don't think I can do that right now." He sniffled a little. "But I think I just might be able to cuddle you forever," he said with a loving smile the matched Blaine's.

Blaine leaned in slowly, capturing Kurt's lips in a chaste kiss. "I have an idea," Blaine said before reaching over Kurt to grab his phone from the nightstand.

A couple of minutes later Nick and Jeff burst through the door, with a look of panic on their faces.

"What is it? What's wrong?" They yelled frantically looking from Kurt to Blaine.

Blaine had sent a message to both the boys telling them that there was an emergency and they needed to get to Kurt's room as soon as they could.

"Kurt and I are sick and we would very much appreciate it if you could get us some tea and put a movie on for us."

"Oh my god are you serious Blaine? You said it was an emergency!" said Jeff who had a look of disbelief on his face. Blaine just gave him an amused smile.

"This _is _an emergency. Look at my poor little Kurtie, he needs some tea. Can you please just do these two tiny things for us?" Blaine asked pouting and putting on his puppy dog eyes.

Kurt started coughing hoarsely and Blaine rubbed his back slowly. As Kurt's breathing evened out again, Blaine leaned in closer placing a hand on his burning cheek, giving him a soft kiss.

"Uh, fine." Nick said rolling his eyes. "Jeff will you go get these disgustingly sweet boys some tea, I'll find a movie."

Jeff left the room swiftly, while Nick walked over to Kurt's desk eyeing the stack of DVD's. "What do you want to watch guys?" He asked, a hint of warmth gracing his voice.

"Kurtie can we please watch The Lion King? Simba is so cute!" Blaine said excitedly looking at Kurt hopefully. Kurt just chuckled and nodded.

"You are pretty cute too you know," Kurt said with a sniffle before leaning forward placing feathery kisses lightly on Blaine's neck.

"You guys know I'm still here right?" Nick asked in an amused tone raising his eyebrows at the two boys.

A light blush spread over Kurt's already flushed cheeks as he sat up and leaned against the back of the bed, bringing Blaine with him. He adjusted the blankets that had slipped down.

Jeff came back through the door with two cups of tea just as Nick had pressed play on the movie. He handed one of the cups to Blaine and the other to Kurt, being careful not to spill.

"Okay, now will that be all today your majesty?" Nick joked, bowing.

Blaine let out a cough and chuckled, "Why yes thank you Nicholas and Jeffery. We will be sure to let you know if there is anything else we need."

"Please don't." Jeff said through a laugh as they walked back into the hall shutting the door behind them.

Kurt looked on adoringly as Blaine watched the movie, his face lighting up when _The Circle of Life_ filled the room. He let out a couple of coughs before taking a sip of his tea and placing it on the nightstand, Blaine doing the same. Kurt looked at Blaine's pink cheeks and slightly red nose, pulling his head to lie on his chest. Blaine hummed into Kurt's shirt, slipping his arms around his stomach, as Kurt played with the curls at the nape of his neck. He felt Blaine smile against him as Simba appeared on the screen. Kurt giggled.

"Thank you for taking care of me yesterday. I didn't want you to get sick too. But to be completely honest it is your fault for staying with me the whole day." Kurt said as a smirk tugged his lips.

Blaine moved his head around, placing a kiss on Kurt's collarbone. "I can't help it if you look completely adorable when you're sick," he replied nonchalantly. "Besides, I'll always be here to take care of you. And you are stuck with me now, since you agreed to cuddle with me forever," he said with a grin.

Kurt laid his head on top of Blaine's, placing a kiss on his curls and pulling his in closer to his chest. "I suppose I could live with that," he said smiling.


End file.
